Random Insanity Files
by AnubisFearie
Summary: Okay, this is just a bunch of goofy junk I wrote in my spare time that don't deserve to be posted by themselves. Read it. Be giggly.


*~AnubisFearie here! This is simply a bunch of junk I scribbled up in my spare time. Yes, I know, I should lay off the sugar. Oh well, enjoy my random rants... they don't make any sense anyway.  
  
  
  
Part One:  
  
Ranma Saotome's Jukebox  
  
Songs that I changed the lyrics to so they'd go along well with Ranma!  
  
=====================  
  
1: "Fight For Your Right  
  
Original Song: "Fight for your Right by The Beastie Boys  
  
=======================================================================  
  
KICK IT!  
  
You wake up late for school, man, you don't want to go!  
  
You ask your pop "Please?" but he still says "No!"  
  
You miss two classes and no homework!  
  
Then Ryoga tries to kill you, man, he's such a jerk!  
  
You got to fight! For your right! To survive!  
  
Ukyo sees you with Shampoo and she says "No way!"  
  
That hipocrit glomps you ten times a day!  
  
Man, living with the Tendos is such a drag!  
  
Now Akane hits bashes your head in with your own bookbag!  
  
You got to fight! For your right! To survive!  
  
YOU GOT TO FIGHT!  
  
{Music Interlude}  
  
Kodachi shows up in your room and yells "I love you!"  
  
So you flee from her presence 'cuz she makes you spew!  
  
Man, being half girl is so unfair!  
  
And Happosai took away all your underwear!  
  
You got to fight! For your right! To survive!  
  
You got to fight! For your right! To survive!  
  
{Music Interlude}  
  
Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrvive!  
  
Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrvive!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
2. "In Too Deep"  
  
Original Song: "In Too Deep" by Sum 41  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The faster we're falling,  
  
We're stopping and stalling.  
  
You're bashing my head in again.  
  
Just as things we're looking up,  
  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
  
But still you assault me one more time.  
  
Maybe we're just trying to hard,  
  
When really it's closer than it is too far.  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
From being bashed in the head, instead of going under.  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
From being bashed in the head, instead of going under.  
  
Instead of going under.  
  
Seems like each time  
  
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
  
It's one thing to complain  
  
But when you're driving me insane  
  
I think it might only be that mallet I hate.  
  
Maybe we're just trying to hard,  
  
When really it's closer than it is too far.  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
From being bashed in the head, instead of going under.  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
From being bashed in the head, instead of going under.  
  
Instead of going under.  
  
Instead of going under.  
  
I can't sit back and wonder why.  
  
By your mallet, I might die.  
  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
  
You can't hide it, you might as well embrace it.  
  
So believe me it's not easy.  
  
It seems that mallet's going to kill me.  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
From being bashed in the head, instead of going under.  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
From being bashed in the head, instead of going under.  
  
Instead of going under.  
  
instead of going under.  
  
Instead of going under again.  
  
Instead of going under.  
  
Instead of going under again.  
  
Instead of going under again.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
3: "Ready For You"  
  
Original Song: "Ready for You" by Hoobustank  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Go on  
  
Make me feel it's useless,  
  
When in fact it's you that need to have me near.  
  
So now  
  
Keep me at safe distance  
  
And with a little persistence I'll make it crystal clear.  
  
I'll be around  
  
Only if you want me to,  
  
Be there by your side.  
  
I'm ready for you,  
  
So don't hit me so hard.  
  
Cause I know what you're going through  
  
So when you think it's time  
  
I'm ready for you.  
  
Now you seem to be content with,  
  
A frying pan down the street, it's me you always chase.  
  
Slow down so I can smell the roses,  
  
But the road you chose is crooked and unpaved.  
  
My feet are moving but to no avail.  
  
That I'll be around,  
  
Only if you want me to.  
  
Be there by your side.  
  
I'm ready for you.  
  
Don't hit me so hard,  
  
Cause I know what you're going through.  
  
So when you think it's time,  
  
I'm ready for you,  
  
I'm ready for you.  
  
That I'll be around,  
  
Only if you want me to,  
  
Be there by your side,  
  
I'm ready for you.  
  
I'll be around.  
  
Cause I know what you're going through,  
  
So when you put down the mallet,  
  
I'm ready for you.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
4. "Stray Cat Strut"  
  
Original Song: "Stray Cat Strut" by the Stray Cats  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh!  
  
Black and gray stray cat sitting on a fence,  
  
Once again I'm stuck in the Nekoken!  
  
I'm flat broke but I don't care,  
  
I strut right by with my tail in the air!  
  
Stray cat strut I'm a lady's cat!  
  
I'm a feline Casanova, hey, I know where it's at!  
  
Get a shoe thrown at me from Akane's old man,  
  
Get my dinner from their garbage can!  
  
Yeah--, don't cross my path!  
  
I don't bother chasing mice around,  
  
I slink down the alley, looking for a fight!  
  
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night!  
  
Singing the blues while the lady cats cry!  
  
Wild stray cat you're a hell of a guy!  
  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild,  
  
But I got cat class, and I got cat style!  
  
I don't bother chasing mice around,  
  
I slink down the alley, looking for a fight!  
  
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night!  
  
Singing the blues while the lady cats cry  
  
Wild stray cat you're a hell of a guy  
  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild,  
  
But I got cat class, and I got cat style!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
5. "Too Many Chicks"  
  
Original Song: "Too Many Chicks" by Ace and the Ragers  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Well, I got chicks on my left, chicks on my right.  
  
I got chicks in the morning and chicks in the night.  
  
I got so many chicks that I don't know what to do.  
  
But I'd give my love for one more night with you.  
  
Well, I got chicks on my ceiling, chicks on my floor.  
  
Tapping on my windows and knocking at my door.  
  
I got so many chicks that I don't know what to do.  
  
But I'd give my love for the "uncute" one, it's true!  
  
Yeah, I got chicks on the west, chicks on the east.  
  
I got chicks that say "honey" and chicks that say "please".  
  
I got so many chicks that I don't know what to do.  
  
But I'd give my love for the "uncute" one, it's true!  
  
Well, I got chicks on my left, chicks on my right.  
  
I got chicks every morning and chicks every night.  
  
I got so many chicks that I don't know what to do.  
  
But I'd give my love for the "uncute" one, it's true!  
  
Well, I got too many, too many chicks.  
  
Too many, too many chicks,  
  
Too many, too many chicks,  
  
Too many, too many chicks,  
  
But I'd give my love for one simple smile from you!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Part Two:  
  
Ranma's Guide to Stupid Little Things to Annoy Ryoga  
  
Title Says It All...  
  
===================================  
  
Ranma: Turns to Ryoga Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: What?  
  
Ranma: Shows no hint of emotion You're a poo.  
  
Ryoga: Facefaults  
  
Idea By Jackson wannabee  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ranma: Ryoga, want to hear my song?  
  
Ryoga: Not particularly.  
  
Ranma: Clears throat  
  
Ooohhh...  
  
Everyone thinks,  
  
that Ryoga stinks,  
  
like a great big  
  
piece of cheese!  
  
But I just say,  
  
that he's okay,  
  
as long as  
  
there's a breeze!  
  
Ryoga: You live to annoy me, don't you?  
  
Ranma: Hey, didn't you read the title?  
  
Ryoga: Looks up at title Oh Kami-Sama no!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ranma: Walks into vet's office holding P-Chan Excuse me?  
  
Lady: Yes young man?  
  
Ranma: Evil look and innocent smile How much would it cost to get a pig... NEUTERED?  
  
P-Chan: BKWWEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ranma: Ryoga? I have something important to ask you.  
  
Ryoga: I'm sure you do...  
  
Ranma: Will you marry me?  
  
Ryoga: WHAAAAT?!?!  
  
Ranma: Jokingly What? Don't you love me?  
  
Ryoga: NO!  
  
Ranma: Damn.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ryoga: That last one wasn't funny at all.  
  
Ranma: That's just because you were scared.  
  
Ryoga: No, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wasn't laughing.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga, I have some ideas for nicknames for you. Tell me if you like them...  
  
Ryoga: Oh no...  
  
Ranma: Silly Neener Head the Great?  
  
Ryoga: No.  
  
Ranma: Billy Bob George?  
  
Ryoga: Of course not.  
  
Ranma: Jell-O Belly?  
  
Ryoga: No way!  
  
Ranma: Cheesy Nacho Priscella, the Empress of Ancient Taco Ville?  
  
Ryoga: Where the hell did that one come from? No!  
  
Ranma: Hamster Boy?  
  
Ryoga: Nope.  
  
Ranma: Damn, I'm running out...  
  
Ryoga: Thank goodness...  
  
Ranma: Oooo! This is the best one of all. Evil look  
  
Ryoga: .......what.......?  
  
Ranma: Gives Ryoga puppy dog eyes Darling.  
  
Ryoga: Runs away screaming  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sadly, I will probably add more soon... -_- I'm nuts. 


End file.
